


不凋之花 Siempreviva

by Adelma



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: 20th-Century History, Earth AU, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelma/pseuds/Adelma
Summary: The life and work of the photojournalist Servaas in the eyes of his contemporaries, friends and family. Original publication: October 2016 (Servaas' birthday fic).





	不凋之花 Siempreviva

**Author's Note:**

> ※2016瑟法斯生日贺文  
> ※标题为共和历葡月12日的命名花  
> ※食用须知  
> 　　※现实世界AU，政治擦边  
> 　　※适合搭配中学世界史食用  
> 　　※各类细节捏造（详情见文后）  
> 　　※较多OC出镜  
> 　　※主要人物死亡  
> 　　※是否CP向请自由心证反正我觉得是的  
> ※以上OK请↓

2016年10月3日，星期一。

一个周末的绵绵细雨后，天空略略放晴，天顶清澈的浅蓝色在棉白的云絮间若隐若现。华美的晨光染亮树梢和运河的水光，披在阿姆斯特丹大街小巷的屋檐上。

早上七时过半的城市已然生机勃勃。行色匆匆的白领在地铁站口擦肩而过，骑着自行车的青年娴熟地从出租车之间穿梭着。一栋五层建筑底部咖啡厅的落地玻璃窗中，也映出熙熙攘攘用着早餐的人影。窗边高高的吧台前，三两老派绅士边喝着咖啡边读着今天的报纸，但更多的是大口咀嚼着面包、手指飞快划过触屏手机的人群。

在这样一群人中，一个红棕色卷发、留着短短络腮胡的年轻人翘着脚坐在高脚凳上。他名叫提斯，职业是摄影师。此刻，他的食指正漫不经心地按着平板表面，翻阅着Facebook首页的好友动态。

突然间，他手指下拉的动作停了下来。

留在屏幕上的是一则新闻转载。转载框中写着这样的标题。

“我国著名摄影记者瑟法斯·范雷茵兹迪尔于上周末逝世，享年九十八岁。”

文字的左边是一张提斯相当熟悉的黑白照片。照片中的男人戴着上个世纪中叶流行的圆框眼镜，右手扶着一台老式照相机。他背后工作室的墙上空无一物。

这是瑟法斯·范雷茵兹迪尔为自己所拍摄的照片。新闻报导仅仅截出了摄影师和他的相机，然而从小向往这个职业的提斯清楚地记得照片的全貌——站在相机后的摄影师只占据了全图的一个角落，在废弃工厂改造成的工作室高得可怕的天花板下小得出奇。只有一盆纤细的小花被静静安放在摄影师身边的角落。

这张照片印在提斯十四岁时收到的《范雷茵兹迪尔摄影作品集》的最后一页，旁边是底封留白页上摄影家精致的签名。他对它感到困惑至今。为何洗出过成千上万张作品、足迹遍布全球的摄影家，选择把自己置身于庞大的空白之中，身边所有的仅有一盆花和他的相机。

他在Facebook的评论框中快速地敲下：

“令人钦佩的一生。愿他安息。”

由于他断定讣告中并没有什么他不知道的逝者生平，提斯并没有点开转载的新闻链接。因此，他也没有看到讣告的最后一句话。

“这位杰出的摄影家也是西班牙内战中国际纵队最后一个在世的荷兰成员，并曾活跃于纳粹占领时期的抵抗运动中。”

 

那天中午提斯和丹一起吃午饭。丹是提斯上学时的朋友和如今的同行，和自立门户的提斯不同，他就职于De Groene Amsterdammer，也就是瑟法斯·范雷茵兹迪尔工作将近半个世纪的周刊。

同来的还有丹的一个朋友，名叫爱玛的年轻女孩，从事文字工作。

丹说她是范雷茵兹迪尔的侄孙女。

“哦——”提斯有些忐忑，不仅仅因为她长得很漂亮。“请接受我的哀悼。我从小就非常钦佩您舅祖父，说是他的作品……让我现在成了个摄影师也不为过啦。”

她笑了笑。

“瑟法舅舅听到您这样说一定会很开心的！您可能不相信，但是他有时候天真得像小孩一样。”

他们在简餐厅里落座。

“有点难以相信，”提斯说。“他照过上个世纪最残忍的那些历史，少有人看到他拍下的那些场景时不会心揪的吧。”

“我想他自己也是。但是……”

提斯充满期待地看着她。

“……他最喜欢的，都是些单纯的图像。”

 

爱玛深爱她的舅祖父。在她还是个小女孩的时候，他的家对她来说就像一个宝库一样——蝴蝶飞舞的花园、手制的玩具、来自世界各地的新奇收藏品……还有会讲故事的舅祖父。

但是每当她的外祖母听说她去找“瑟法舅舅”玩的时候，就会迅速地沉下脸。爱玛很久以后才知道，对于出身高门、素来一丝不苟的外祖母而言，有一个曾与共产党有点说不清道不明关系的哥哥是整个家族的奇耻大辱。

但那是上一个时代的事情了。1998年被阳光充满的客厅中，电视里的评论员正对欧元区的前程高谈阔论，而爱玛趴在长长的绒毛地毯上，摆弄着舅祖父做给她的会走路的木头小熊。淡淡的花香飘荡在空气里，那是爱玛自从记事起就和舅祖父家联系在一起的幽香。

这天爱玛抬起头来的时候，老人手持剪刀，正在慢慢地给窗下的花朵剪枝。

他剪得很低，离土壤只有几厘米。曾经承载过艳丽金黄花朵的枝节被无情地剪去，落入老人脚下的大桶里。

“舅舅！”她着急地叫道，丢下小熊一咕噜爬起来。“为什么要把花剪掉！”

老人回过头和善地看着她。

“因为冬天就要来了。把枝叶剪掉，明年开春的时候它才会再开花呢。”

爱玛思考了一下。对她来说，这好像违背常识。但是她很相信舅祖父，所以只是微微地抿起了嘴。

老人仿佛看透了她的疑惑。他放下手中的剪刀，拉着她走了过去。

“阿姆斯特丹的冬天很冷，花是没有办法生长的吧？”

女孩点了点头。

“将要凋谢的花和叶子——”他说，“——依然会不断从植物的根部吸取养分。但是因为天气变冷，它们无法继续生长，所以只是徒劳地吸取养分而已。反过来说，输送给花和叶子的养分，就不能帮助根部做好过冬的准备了。只有把枝叶先剪掉，才能更好地帮助根部茁壮成长、度过冬天。这样，花才会年复一年地开下去。”

爱玛沉默了片刻，然后说：“这好残忍。”

“嗯，”她的舅祖父说，“我也觉得有点。如果不是在这么冷的地方，它们的花朵会全年开放，也不需要越冬了。”

他看起来若有所思。爱玛，像小孩子常做的那样，突然开心了起来。

“那是在哪里？”她问。

“在普罗旺斯，”他慢慢地回答道，用悠远的眼神凝视着那些已经凋零的花朵，“在意大利，在西班牙。”

“它们叫什么？”

她的舅祖父温和地笑了。

“德国人管它叫Strohblume，就是稻草花的意思，英国人也这么叫。但是在南方，它有一个更好的名字。法国人叫它immortelle，在西班牙语里，它叫做siempreviva。你知道那是什么意思吗？”

爱玛觉得自己的法语学得很好，但是她并不能够理解那个词。倘若用母语说出来，或许幼小的她也不会理解。她摇了摇头。

“意思是，它们‘永不凋谢’。”

女孩低头看了看被老人剪去的残枝。她并不这么觉得。

 

是约好的时间了，星期五上午九点半。爱玛在舅祖父故居的门前等待着。

九点三十五分的时候，一个穿着卡其色西装、戴着小礼帽、约摸六十岁上下的男人在街角出现了。

“哦！爱玛！真抱歉我迟到了。我希望你都好吧？”

“我很好，迈耶尔先生。麻烦您专程前来。”

迈耶尔先生是她舅祖父生前的同事和朋友。爱玛打开了门，两人一起走进了如今空无一人的房屋。

已经是入秋了，但是黄色的花朵在窗下的花圃中开得正盛。

“他很喜欢那些花，”迈耶尔说。

“是啊，”女孩答道。她朝着窗户走了过去。在窗边的扶手椅中老人曾经对她讲述过战争与和平的故事。一瞬间她意识到他死了，同时也意识到她一直以为他永远不会从世界上消失。

“你有问过他为什么吗？”

迈耶尔慢慢地踱到窗边，站在了女孩身后。上了点年纪的他走起路来有些跛脚，皮鞋在客厅的木地板上留下不规则的敲击声。

“我是这样猜的，”她说。“我猜它们让他想起西班牙。”

“你猜的没错，”年长的男人答道。

这样说着，他又一边慢慢地从窗户边踱开去了。

“我也老了，”他慢慢地说道。“有时我不得不惊讶，我们青年时代最初的那些岁月，对我们造成的影响究竟有多大。”

 

1978年末迈耶尔和范雷茵兹迪尔一起去西班牙的时候，他还只是资历尚浅的年轻记者，然而后者早已享有盛名多年。

对于金发已经开始慢慢变银的摄影记者来说，光是被西班牙获准入境就是一件麻烦的事情。

“以前你在这里照过什么吗？”有一次迈耶尔问。

“没有，” 范雷茵兹迪尔回答，“那时候我还不会用照相机。”

他看起来仿佛要陷入回忆中去一般，于是迈耶尔决定不再接话。但就在这时，年长的摄影师又开了口。

“——事实上，是从战场上回来的时候，我才想要学习摄影的。”

他们坐在巴塞罗那的街头。广场上的建筑上涂着漆了一半的标语，在狭窄的石巷间，包着头巾的女人叫卖着蔬果和花束。

“那种花叫siempreviva，”摄影师突然说。

“那种小的？” 迈耶尔问。“‘永生’？倒是有个了不起的名字。”

“它们被大把大把地放在战地医院里。能净化空气，当地人说。”

他看起来还想再说什么，但没有说下去。迈耶尔想要换个话题的时候，他却再次接了下去。

“——所以，很多人和它们一起被埋葬了。”

迈耶尔感到一种令他有些尴尬的沉重，但他又下意识地十分想对年长同僚的过去表示同情和关切，于是他说：“现在佛朗哥死了。”

“三年了，”范雷茵兹迪尔说。他对着迈耶尔微笑，那是一种到了一定年龄的人才会有的、淡然却充满希望的笑容。“——对于这些事情发生的速度，你总不能太过心急。现在西班牙会有一部新的宪法，我们再等一等吧，看接下来会走向哪里。”

他说这些话的时候语气非常温柔，几乎像是毫不设防地与多年老友对话一般。或许是被这种氛围蒙蔽了，才认识他两个月的迈耶尔不假思索地问了出口：

“参加那场战争是什么样的？”

“我想……”

摄影师的声音渐渐散去。他的双手静静地搁在桌面上，布满皱纹，却依然能看出匀称而温润的轮廓。迈耶尔突然不合时宜地好奇他是否曾向哪个西班牙姑娘伸出这只手，邀请她共舞一曲。一个有着范雷茵兹迪尔这样风度的人年轻时一定非常迷人——哪个姑娘会拒绝他呢。

“我想……” 范雷茵兹迪尔像是突然回过神一般，重复道，“……抱歉，迈耶尔，那场战争的事我一时也无法说清楚。”

这时才发现自己似乎说错了话的迈耶尔下意识地咕唔了一声。他正绞尽脑汁想要说点什么来弥补时，年长的摄影师却好像为他打圆场一般重新笑了：

“能简单说清楚的事情也并非没有——虽然可能有些出乎你的意料。我想，是在那个时候，我真正学会了如何希望吧。”

迈耶尔是在战争结束后出生的，所以他并没能理解这句回答中包含的蕴意。

 

书籍、手稿、底片、影印。一个人的一生所记录的东西，能够这样整齐地被装进箱子里，这几乎有些不可思议。

约翰娜·威瑟夫人拄着拐杖到来的时候，爱玛正在和档案馆的职员说话。迈耶尔先生接待了她。

“下午好啊，小伙子，”她说，年逾九旬的声音有些颤抖，但依然中气十足。“我想看看瑟法斯最后都留下些什么。”

迈耶尔知道他们从纳粹占领时期就是朋友了。她是虔诚的天主教徒，而他似乎是无神论者，或者至少是怀疑论者。但这并没有妨碍到他们的友谊。

“想想看，”她说，“我年轻的时候差点以为自己会和他结婚。”

她干瘪、皱巴巴、戴着金色戒指的手缓慢地挪开一本本书籍、笔记和相册，直到一个六十四开大、皮革装订的小册子出现在了书堆之中。

“他总是把它放在这里。”她说。

她翻开本子的封皮。在封面和扉页之间，夹着一张被折叠和重新折叠过多次，边缘已然开裂的泛黄纸张。

“我的手不中用了，”老妇人转过头对年轻些的迈耶尔说，“你可以打开它看看。”

“我记得这个本子，”迈耶尔却说。“我们去黎巴嫩的时候，我见过他有一天晚上在读里面的东西。”

“他没给你看过照片？”

“没有，”记者说，“虽然倘若我问了，我想他并不会拒绝的。”

他拖着有些跛的脚走上前，小心地展开了那张脆得像炭的纸。

那是一张合影。在纸折叠到最中心的地方，夹着一朵已然干枯、看不出颜色的小花。

“他给我看过一次，”她几近忧郁地缅怀道。

 

在地下组织中，谣言传说瑟法斯·范雷茵兹迪尔是个在西班牙战斗过的共产党。虽然上流社会里人尽皆知范雷茵兹迪尔家的儿子那些年在英国，但这种来历不明的流言依然招致了许多青年人的崇敬和不少人的隔阂。

约翰娜·威瑟——她那时还姓戈德哈特——属于后者。

她并非那种遮遮掩掩的类型。所以当她和瑟法斯有些熟悉起来的时候，她问了他这个问题。

“不，”他说，“我并不是共产党。”

她相信了他，也没再介意此事。

有一次前哨行动出了点问题。她发现自己和他一起躲进了一户乡下人家的地窖。

在黑暗中她听见军靴隔着地板走来走去的声音。挤在酒桶后的二人一动不动，她能够清晰地感到他的体温和呼吸。周围一片漆黑。她意识到自己或许会死。

“你在想什么？”她用低不可闻的声音说。她的脸几乎可以碰到他的眼镜框。

“请您不要介意，”他说，“我在想是否有只让我一个人被发现的方式。”

她把这句话当成了告白。

“我自己选择了这条路，”她悄声说，“我愿意为之而死。”

“以前也有很多人对我这么说过。”

“很多人？”

“在西班牙，”他说。

然后她感到他温暖的手在黑暗中握住了她的，她闭上了眼睛，心想他或许会吻她。

但是他没有。她的手指碰到了皮革冰凉而有些粗糙的表面，然后是光滑的纸张，伴随着书写的凹痕，最后是另一张有些毛糙的纸。

“失礼了，”他低语道，“但是请您不要那么轻易地想到死，在死必定来临之前。”

她把这句话也当成了告白。他没有放开她的手，那有种令人安心的意味。

她没再去想死。她想起了家中的妹妹，想起自己第一次参加唱诗班时穿上的那条精致的小长袍，很快也可以给妹妹穿了。她想起父母藏匿的那家犹太人，他们有个十岁的男孩。她下个月说不定可以弄到点巧克力带给他。

她的思维这样天马行空地发散着。但头顶的脚步声，以及呵斥和问话的声音，依然听得那样清晰。她的掌心渗出细汗来。

不知何时，她意识到折叠整齐的干爽手帕被垫在了她的手心里。

然后他们终于走了。军靴的脚步声笃笃笃逐渐远去，伴随着活板门的吱嘎声，一缕阳光突然照进地窖。主人轻声招呼他们上去。

约翰娜差点以为自己就要痛哭出声。她颤抖着画了十字，将双手紧紧握到额前，无声地飞速念过她所有能想起的祷告词。然后她才突然想起转头去看身边的人。

瑟法斯站在一边，一言不发地等待着她。他的手里握着一本皮革装订的笔记。

“那是什么？”她问。

“诗，”他说。她意识到他拿着本子的手微微发着抖——她之前明明以为他那样镇定的。

“那里面的呢？”

她说的是她之前摸到的那张纸。

他想了想，才说：“我并不想隐瞒您，是死去的人唯一留在世上的照片。”

他展开那张纸给她看。照片是一张合影，里面的数十个年轻人均穿着国际纵队的制服。一个年长些的男人站在第一排的最左边，戴着镶有一颗红星的军帽。

“那是谁？”她问。

“他还活着，”瑟法斯答非所问。“他回苏联去了。”

那么他也是共产党了，她想。但是那是1944年，所以她并没有感到太强烈的不悦。直到十年以后的五十年代她才听他说，那个人名叫帕兰达因，最近在苏联自杀了。

她依然一直以为瑟法斯是共产党，直到后来一次因缘际会，他对她说：

“或许您是不会赞同的，但是我感到自己很难相信任何所谓的‘主义’。”

 

玛丽安·范雷茵兹迪尔·德霍希比埃坐在铺着绒垫的深红色沙发上。约翰娜在她对面的扶手椅中坐下。女佣为她们端上茶来。

“你不会不去你哥哥的葬礼吧，玛丽安。”

她挥了挥手。

“我不是不爱他，约娜，”她说，“我只是没有兴趣呆在一个挤满了共产党人和社会党人的地方。”

“他的交际圈并不等于共产党人和社会党人，”约翰娜说，“会有新闻和文化界人士，还有我们的老朋友们——虽然他们已经走得差不多了。”

“那也都和共产党人差不多，”玛丽安固执地说。“他是个好兄长，只不是个合格的范雷茵兹迪尔。我现在常常想，他为什么会去西班牙，因为从那之后，他就变了。”

“或许他早就变了，只是你没有意识到而已。”

 

1938年的冬天很冷。从英国归来的范雷茵兹迪尔家的长子，受到了父母冷淡的迎接。

玛丽安只有十二岁。有一天，她发现哥哥独自一人站在窗前，手中拿着不知什么。

她叫了他，他转过身来。

她看到他小心翼翼地捏在手中的是一朵干枯的野花。它的细小的花瓣仿佛在书籍里被压平过，还残留着绽放时灿烂的阳光般的金黄。

“已经死了，”她说，“为什么不扔掉。”

她的哥哥非常英俊。和当时流行的款式不同，他像古代的贵族一样留着及肩的金色长发。但是现在那长发已经不知何时剪短了，使他原本矜持典雅的眉目变得更加英气几分。她觉得他该抱着整捧的玫瑰或是郁金香，那才相衬于他的容貌。

“因为，”他回答道，“它并没有枯萎。”

“明明就枯死了，”她坚持。

“只是在过冬而已，”他这样说，一边轻轻地把干花夹回旁边小桌上的一个笔记本里。

玛丽安知道这只是一派胡言，于是她不依不饶地追问下去：“那它什么时候还会再开呢？”

她的哥哥垂下眼睑，略略地红了脸。玛丽安几乎以为自己胜利了的时候，却听到他有几分羞怯、仿佛要对她托付一个秘密般地说道：

“那我并不知道。但如果就此放弃它的话，就永远也不会见到了。”

 

瑟法斯·范雷茵兹迪尔的葬礼同时也是他的作品展。

他最著名的一些作品记录了战争、毁灭、满目疮痍的苦难。它们横跨二十世纪的下半叶，无声地讲述着人类能够多么残忍地对待他们的同胞。

但吊唁的来宾同时也会看到，他并非奔波在新闻前沿时所拍摄的照片。

那里面有吃冰淇淋的孩子，从桥上走过的情侣，在花丛后玩耍的小小的爱玛。

展览的尽头挂着那张他为自己拍摄的照片。照片的一角，是摄影师、他的相机、和那一小盆花朵。其余的画面上只有一片空白的高墙。

这张照片的裱框中刻着一行铭文。

“我愿向生者作证，愿使死者安息。”

 

The end.

 

======

 

马德里郊外的某座小山上，有一所建于十六世纪的修道院。在1937年春天尚未到来的那个傍晚，走廊下古老的石地砖上躺满了数日激战中重伤濒死的士兵们。

暮光的幽暗里血腥和腐烂的气味浓得令人窒息。一个护士急匆匆地来了又走了。有人痛苦地高叫出声，有人已然死去。从门廊上几近剥落殆尽的壁画中，报喜的圣加百列和圣母一起俯视着生命消逝的景象。

一个年轻人有些别扭地半跪在混乱的伤员之间。平躺在他面前的是另一个同样年轻的士兵。年轻人凝视着伤者，伤者也非常宁静地回望着他。他们低声地说着什么。

历史注定不可能记载下无数像这样的时刻中人们所交换的话语，因为历史——或许有些讽刺地——并不属于人类灵魂中最深邃的那些事物。

不知何时，躺在地上的青年向着墙角伸出手去。

一捆黄色的野花斜斜地倚靠在冰冷的墙角里。之前护士把它放在那里，驱散周围死亡的气息。

半跪着的青年按住了他朋友的手。他倾斜过身去，从麻绳中抽出一支小花，放在他的朋友的手心中。

他们的手隔着纤细的花茎轻轻握在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 首先看到这里非常感谢！这个故事需要解释的地方稍微有点多，没有兴趣的话跳过就可以了。
> 
> 这个故事原本是作为一个中篇来构思的。故事从现在这个开头开始倒叙，描写瑟法斯和劳尔相识和参加西班牙内战的AU剧情，其他很多UL人物也会有大量戏份（比如这里稍微提到的苏联政委帕兰，还有我构思得非常愉快的意大利人迪诺等等）。然而这样一个中篇需要非常多的考据，而我因为三次元的关系短期内并没有时间进行如此大量的考据工作，于是这个梗就变成了一个有点像番外的短篇，并且采用了尽量避免需要进行考据的描（tou）写（lan）方式。这也就是说这个故事的史料基础相当不扎实，因为贺文还需要赶时间，有些细节甚至看了一下维基就带过去了，如果有更加熟悉的读者指出有违史实之处真是非常非常欢迎。
> 
> 除此之外，出于艺术创作需要，本文还在作者明知故犯的情况下对于若干事实进行了捏造。以下是重要的FACT CHECK时间：
> 
> （一）作者没有任何方式确认来自荷兰的国际纵队成员如今是否还有人依然在世。如果有的话希望他们长命百岁，生活安康。  
> （二）Siempreviva或者说稻草花属于喜热植物，在阿姆斯特丹的气候下基本上是不可能多年生的，哪怕非常悉心地照料也难以越冬。当生长在温热气候中时它确实可以是多年生植物，但是一般几年之后也会死亡。  
> （三）给越冬植物剪枝的主要原因并不像文中所说，是为了避免枯死的枝叶继续吸收养分（虽然对于某些植物来说这可能是一个较次要的原因）。两个主要原因是为了维持花园的美观，以及避免霜冻后枝叶腐烂导致虫害。  
> （四）Siempreviva在一战时期确实在战地医院中被当做空气净化剂使用，但是并没有关于其在西班牙内战中被使用的记载。  
> （五）参加国际纵队的荷兰公民在归国后均被剥夺了国籍，但这件事在文中显然没有发生。文中对原因的暗示是瑟法的家人假称他当时在英国，并且通过权势摆平了相关官员。作者并不足够了解当时荷兰的政府官僚体制，因此无法判断该解释是否合理。  
> （六）二战时期荷兰的地下反抗运动多以现存党派及组织等为基础进行活动。一个天主教徒和一个亲共（？）嫌疑分子一起活动的可能性其实不是很大，不过不排除瑟法是通过更加保守的家庭成员和运动接上线的可能性。
> 
> 如果说《Symphony》的主题是“面对死亡的尊严”的话，这篇的主题可以说是“面对生命的希望”。我心目中的瑟法斯大概是虽然经历了很多黑不溜秋的事情，但内心依然软甜温柔的形象（等待R卡打脸），想写的他的“希望”也是一种平凡、意识形态色彩很淡、充满了柔软回忆的希望。因为挑了侧写的角度所以看起来同人的感觉可能不很强，要对不喜欢OC以及隐晦感情的读者说声抱歉。  
> 最后的最后，照例欢迎对于文的意见和拍砖，并且感谢世界上最棒的beta安丽丽。


End file.
